puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazzy
Mazzy is officer of New Dawn Rising and member of the flag League of Light. She plays on Sage Ocean. Information * Has been pirate, officer and fleet officer in various crews * Has been royalty for various flags, most notably Army Of Darkness * Owns the renamed sloop: Generous Harvestfish * Owns Tim The Decanters on Bowditch Island Biography Mazzy started playing puzzle pirates on January 4th 2007. It is said she discovered it when she was researching an essay on the history of piracy. She has been in three crews in her time on puzzle pirates. She started her pirate career as a pirate in The South Side Killers. It was here that she required the skills necessary to be promoted and acquired her first ship: a sloop named Cold Sardine. Mazzy stayed in this crew for another fortnight. It merged with The Sage Raiders. It was here that really came to be the excellent officer that is respected by her friends and crew members. It is also with this crew that she met many of the members of her own crew. She created her own crew on March 9th 2007. She created The Culture Club to promote the good things of pirate life: fun, pillaging and making money. She merged her crew in late November 2007. At the end of November 2007, she merged her crew with Xensity after her friend, the captain Grudz, asked her to. The flag, Army of Darkness, where they became firm friends, was disbanded. This left Mazzy with a difficult decision. Stick with the crew she loved or merge with the much larger Xensity and join her friends. She opted to join her friends, and has not regretted that decision. She now spends her time helping out on crew pillages and helping run sea monster hunts. She enjoys her new role in the game very much. She also enjoys the challenge of being senior officer in the largest crew on Sage. She is now said to be happier than she had been previously. Mazzy can currently be found playing card games and chatting randomly on the League of Light flag officer chat and forums. She has recently left Xensity, after she did not feel she could achieve anything further within the crew. She spent two weeks with Poseidon's Tricorne before deciding to join New Dawn Rising. She is said to be happy with her present crew. Mazzy is said to be a keen carpenter. Her most treasured trophy being Incredible Carpenter. She prefers this piracy skill to any other. She enjoys solo pillages with her sloop, Cold Sardine. She is also a keen cards player. She can often be found carousing the inns playing either Hearts, Spades or Poker. Her current best non-piracy skill is Hearts. Mazzy enjoys a good conversation with her crew members. She is also enjoys helping out in blockades. They appeal to her because of her fascination with the politics of a flag. They also allow her to get to meet new and wonderful pirates of Sage. She also enjoys taking part in flotillas. Mazzy can be frequently be found jobbing in either blockades or flotillas. She is currently working on memorising the ocean. View Mazzy's Pirate page here. (Or log onto puzzle pirates and view it the conventional way)